1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of illumination. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of providing lighting using light emitting diodes to replace more conventional lighting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many devices used to retrofit conventional lighting fixtures, such as fluorescent lighting fixtures. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional fluorescent lamp assembly 100 that exists in numerous buildings. The lamp assembly 100 includes a housing 102 and two parallel fluorescent lamp bulbs 104. Also included in the housing 102 is a rectangular protruding ballast cover 106. The cover 106 (which is removable) includes not only the ballast, but also the associated electronics equipment.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional fluorescent lamp arrangement 200 commonly found in buildings and other structures. The lamp arrangement 200 includes a housing 202 that contains four fluorescent bulbs 204. There is also a centrally located rectangular metal cover 206, which houses the ballast equipment and associated electronics.
These lamp assemblies may be updated in a variety of fashions, but are generally retrofit using non-fluorescent bulbs, such as bulbs having a similar size and shape of a fluorescent bulb. For example, a conventional lamp assembly may be retrofit by replacing a fluorescent tube with an LED-based tube of similar shape and size. However, although such a retrofit removes the drawbacks associated with the fluorescent tube, it does little to provide additional advantages or benefits.
These and other problems exist with respect to conventional lighting fixture retrofitting systems and procedures.